warframefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Pacificar
). **El radio del aura es afectado por rango de habilidades. *Equinox utiliza diferentes versiones de la habilidad dependiendo de su forma actual: |-|Aspecto Nocturno= *La Equinox Noche emite un aura debilitante que afecta a todos los enemigos al alcance, reduciendo su daño hasta un 20% / 33% / 43% / 50% mientras más cerca estén de Equinox. Mientras Pacificar esté activo, 1.5 / 1.25 / 1 / 0.5 de energía se drenará por segundo por cada enemigo dentro del área del aura. **La reducción del daño también decae con la distancia. ***El aura en sí esta dividida en 4 "sub-auras", cada una con el mismo radio. ***La aura mas cercana otorga la reducción de daño indicada, mientras que la mas apartada otorga la mitad del valor. **La reducción del daño se ve afectada por la fuerza de habilidades. **La reducción de daño por el máximo valor usa la siguiente expresión cuando se toma en cuenta la Fuerza de Poder: 1 (1 Reducción de daño) (1 + Fuerza de Poder)}}. Con Intensificar maximizado, Equinox puede reducir el daño enemigo hasta (1 0.5) (1 + 0.3) ~62%}} en su anillo mas próximo, y a 2 ~31%}} en su parte más alejada con Pacificar en Rango 3. **El drenaje de energía por enemigo se ve afectado por Eficiencia de habilidades. **Sifón de energía no es desactivado cuando los enemigos están al alcance del aura de Pacificar. **Tambien se puede obtener energía de los Orbes, del Grieta de Limbo, de Vampiro de energía de Trinity, y de los Restauradores de Energía mientras los enemigos se encuentren dentro del alcance. *Los enemigos dentro del alcance quedarán resaltados con el color de la energía de Equinox. La intensidad cambia con la distancia, siendo mayor mientras más cerca se encuentre el enemigo. |-|Forma Diurna= *La Equinox diurna emite un aura fortalecedora que le otorga a Equinox y a todos los aliandos en rango un aumento adicional en la Fuerza de Poder del 5% / 10% / 15% / 20%. Mientras provocar está activado, provoca un drenaje de Energía de 5 / 4.33 / 3.66 / 3 por cada habilidad que sea utilizada dentro del aura. **Contrario a Pacificar, el aumento de Fuerza de habilidadesno disminuye con la distancia. **El Aumento está afectado por la Fuerza de habilidades y no sobrepasará el 50% a no ser que esté equipado Provocación pacífica. El aumento de Fuerza de habilidades de múltiples auras de Provocar se puede acumular para alcanzar este máximo. **Provocar, luego de ser modificado por los mods de Fuerza de habilidades, se acumula de forma adicional con otros aumentos de Fuerza de Poder cuando se aplica a otras habilidades (Por ejemplo, con Intensificar al máximo, las habilidades de Equinox van a ganar una fuerza de poder de 1.3 56%}} cuando sean utilizadas mientras está activo Provocar con Rango 3). **Para ganar el aumento de Fuerza de Poder de provocar, los aliados solo tienen que usar sus habilidades dentro del aura de Equinox. **El coste de Energía por cada habilidad usada se verá afectado por la Eficiencia de habilidades. **El coste de energía adicional solo se aplica cuando las habilidades son usadas dentro del Aura, incluyendo las de Equinox. El coste de energía no se aplica para drenajes de energía *El cambio a forma nocturna desactiva Provocar, pero los aumentos de Armadura y Escudo de Metamorfosis se ganarán la Fuerza de poder adicional otorgada por Provocar. Por lo tanto, se aplicará el coste de energía adicional. *El radio del Aura se muestra de forma visible mediante animaciones de tipo de ondas de energía alrededor de Equinox. *El tiempo de lanzamiento de la habilidad es de 1.25 segundos, y puede ser afectado por Talento natural. | augment = | tips = | max = Maximización is a form of specialization: mods may be blended to result in values that vary between the top-end limits listed here. Click any maximized link to learn how to build it. |-|Night Form= *Maximizar la duración de habilidades has no positive effect on this ability. **Reduces aura radius to 5.44 meters, and "sub"-aura radius to 1.36 meters. *Maximizar la eficiencia de habilidades reduces activation cost to 2.5 energy and drain per enemy to 0.125 energy per second. **Has no negative effect on this ability. *Maximizar el rango de habilidades increases aura radius to 40 meters, and "sub"-aura radius to 10 meters. **Increases enemy damage by a maximum of 25%. *Maximizar la fuerza de habilidades reduces enemy damage by a maximum of ~'83.3%' (inner aura), and a minimum of ~'41.6%' (outer aura). **Increases activation cost to 15.5 energy and drain per enemy to 0.775 energy per second. |-|Day Form= *Maximizar la duración de habilidades has no positive effect on this ability. **Reduces aura radius to 5.44 meters. *Maximizar la eficiencia de habilidades reduces activation cost to 2.5 energy and cost per ability to 0.75 energy. **Has no negative effect on this ability. *Maximizar el rango de habilidades increases aura radius to 40 meters. **Reduces Power Strength bonus to 8%. *Maximizar la fuerza de habilidades increases Power Strength bonus to 50%. **Increases activation cost to 15.5 energy and cost per ability to 4.65 energy. **Note that with the augment Provocación pacífica, the bonus can increase to 80% more Power Strength. | bugs = }} Véase también *Equinox en:Pacify & Provoke Categoría:Equinox